Dragon Ball multiuniversos
by pipe92
Summary: Continuación de un Golpe del Destino Gohan deberá rescatar a Videl de las manos de la malvada diosa de la muerte Izanami , al mismo tiempo que hace poderosos aliados y rivales a través de las diferentes dimensiones pero no todo sera lo que el espera
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

******Un fic de celebración de un año en estar haciendo fic aqui  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Universo 2 . El Fin de la humanidad **

- No fue tu culpa Gohan no pudiste hacer nada, pero aun puedes rescatarla, usa la otra mitad de la espada y viaja por las dimensiones yo puedo ayudarte - dice Kari mientras toma la mano de Gohan y piensa " todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan de mi señora Izanami pronto Gohan y los demás guerrero de los diferente universos caerán " dice en su mente mostrando un sonrisa malévola y de victoria

- Tienes razón la única forma de recuperar a Videl es usar lo que queda de la espada y viajar por los diferentes universos – dice Gohan con mucha seguridad antes de escuchar una voz familiar que provenía de atrás

- yo también iré si no te importa, esa loca pagara por traer a mi compañero y hacer que lucháramos uno contra otro – alega furioso Bardock quien venía con su traje destruido después de tener que acabar con su compañero de escuadro Tooma

- gracias abuelo - responde Gohan sorprendiendo a Bardock por como lo había llamado – señor picolo puede restaurar su traje a uno parecido al de Vegeta - pregunta el pelinegro y el namek después de salir de trance que había sufrido mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación usando su mano para crear un nuevo traje para el saiyajin de raza pura

- Este traje es más cómodo se ve interesante gracias namek - dice el padre de Goku agradeciendo a picolo por su nueva vestimenta - vamos estoy listo

Con esas palabras Gohan, kari y Bardock se despidieron antes de usar la otra mitad de la espada de Frontera antes de cruzar a una nueva dimensión, una que quien sabe que pueda pasar ya sabían que era realidades alternas por donde venia Kari, en ese momento y sin más demora el hijo de Goku agito la espada abriendo un vórtice que poseía muchos de los colores del arcoíris, atravesando este llegando a un nuevo mundo pero exactamente igual al suyo

- este lugar es exactamente igual a nuestro universo - dice Gohan mirando a su alrededor para ver el paisaje - Kari crees que este sea tu universo - pregunta curioso el semisaiyajin

- no definitivamente este no es mi universo - responde nerviosa Son kari " la señora Izanami debe haber ido con el verdadero señor de las sombras " piensa Kari mientras intenta sentir el ki de su ama

- espero que este universo haya algo de comer tengo mucha - comenta Bardock sobando se el estomago

- puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energías muy cerca de aquí - dice Gohan sintiendo una variedad de ki - vamos tal vez encontremos alguien que nos diga si ha visto a Izanami o a Videl - explica el ex Gran saiyaman

Después de ese comentario Gohan, Kari y Bardock se dispusieron a volar rumbo alguna ciudad cercana, pero para su sorpresa muchos pueblos se encontraban destruidos, pero al llegar a una ciudad su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir quien gobernaba esa ciudad era nada menos que los saiyajines había saibaiman por doquier, al parecer los saiyajin habían conquistado la tierra y la habían hecho el nuevo planeta Vegita , Gohan aterriza para ver si había alguien que les proporcione respuesta , pero lo único que encuentra es un grupo de 15 saiyajines de clase media

- Identifíquense o serán llevados ante el emperador del nuevo planeta Vegita el gran Yusei quien ordenara su castigo – grita un saiyajin que rodeaba al grupo de Gohan

- Queremos ver a ese tal Yusei – dice Gohan para sorpresa de Bardock y de Kari quienes no entendía – tranquilos muchachos solo quiero respuestas de ese tal Yusei, estos sujetos tienen un poder similar al de Nappa – responde Gohan en voz baja para sus amigos

Fue de esa manara que los saiyajines escoltaron a Gohan y los demás hacia un imponente castillo con la insignia real, Bardock sabia como era el castillo del rey Vegeta y era idéntico ese, al final del gran pasillo real se encontraba en trono un joven con una capa roja muy parecido a Vegeta solo que este poseía cabello más largo que le llegaba hasta su cuello

- Quien se atreve a molestar al poderoso Yusei emperador del nuevo planeta Vegita y futuro soberano de todos los saiyajines – dice desde su trono observando a los nuevos visitantes reconociendo a dos de ellos

- Mi nombre es Son Gohan hijo de kakaroto en su universo – explica Gohan antes de continuar toma aire para seguir pero ve que Yusei levanta una ceja al escuchar su historia – vengo de otra dimensión gracias a una espada mágica, tras una diosa maligna que se robo a mi novia – explica finalmente el pelinegro viendo que Yusei se para – sé que es una historia loca

- Te creo – dice el hijo de Vegeta viendo la cara de satisfacción de Gohan – sabes porque te creo porque fui yo mismo quien asesino a Bardock y a tu padre en este mundo por crear una rebelión en contra de mi abuelo – comenta con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

- Puede que ese sea cierto pero no venimos por eso o para causar algún daño – dice el hijo de Goku y Yusei se levanta de su trono y se acerca a el

- Tu padre fue un gran guerrero cuando luche con él me costó mucho solo te ayudare o te daré información si me derrotar en una pelea – explica el soberano emperador de la tierra mientras Gohan mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación

Son Gohan creí que sería fácil recordaba el poder de Vegeta al llegar a la tierra en su momento era grande su poder pero ahora todos sus amigos superaban ampliamente ese poder, pero de pronto Yusei se alejo y dio un poderoso grito ´para elevar su poder trasformando se en súper saiyajin el gran resplandor dorado lo cabria todo el palacio entero empezaba a temblar hasta que de pronto todo paro para dar a la luz a Yusei quien se encontraba en súper saiyajin 3

- Cuando puede percibir el ki de esa mujer superaba a un súper saiyajin 2 y si está huyendo de ti tú debes ser más poderoso que eso – comenta Yusei con una sonrisa burlona sorprendiendo a todos por su gran poder

- Está bien si eso es lo que deseas, te daré tu pelea – grita Gohan elevando su poder llegando a su modo místico una poderosa aurora plateada lo envolvía " su poder es superior al de mi padre en esa trasformación como es eso posible con quien sea enfrentado este sujeto " piensa Gohan

Yusei es el primero en atacar sorprendiendo a Gohan golpeando en el estomago sacándolo del palacio su velocidad y fuerza era impresionante, Gohan tenía que admitir que era un guerrero formidable incluso mejor que su padre pero en técnica no era de esa manera pareciera no estar muy acostumbrado a luchar en ese estado

- Ja ja debo admitir que eres impresionante jamás nadie me había hecho luchar de esta manera tu eres el primero pero – da una pausa extendiendo sus manos – esto se acaba tal vez conozca esta técnica Final destructor relámpago del infierno – grita desatando gran parte de su ki

El gigantesco ataque de color rojo carmesí intenso sale de su mano, al ver esto Gohan incremente su superando con mucha facilidad a Yusei no así con su imponente técnica que con dificultad lo repele enviándolo al espacio

- Imposible tu..tú no puedes súper al gran Yusei nieto del emperador galáctico Vegeta – grita furioso el pelinegro por ver el poder de Gohan era superior al de del - ningún hibrido puede vencerme

- Pero ya paso ahora cumple con tu palabra y dime lo que sabes – alega frustrado el hijo de milk mientras Yusei accede de mal manera

- Está bien hace dos días puede sentir un ki oscuro y el de una mujer solo fue un minuto nada mas después de eso desapareció pero el cielo cambio – comenta Yusei sorprendiendo a Gohan por su relato – quiero saber cómo logras ser tan poderoso sin transformarte en súper saiyajin

- Si quieres saber eso ven con nosotros a nuestras búsqueda tu también saldrás beneficiado con todo esto , porque tu dimensión está empezando a colapsarse – explica Gohan

- Si voy contigo me dirás como lo haces para no transformarte y ser tan poderoso y tendré oportunidad de luchar contigo y con otros sujetos poderosos – pregunta desconfiado Yusei después de dejar su estado de Super saiyajin 2

en ese momento ambos se dan la mano de esa manera Gohan había hecho su primer amigo en su nueva aventura , pero muy lejos de en un dimensión diferente se encontraba Videl amarada a una silla en un habitación oscura y sombría , aun se encontraba algo mareada por el viaje pero no se encontraba solo estaba siendo custodiada por Izanami

- donde me encuentro para que diablos me trajiste hasta este lugar , maldita bruja - grita furiosa la ojiazul mientras se mueve tratando de liberarse de la silla donde se encontraba - cuando Gohan te encuentre sera tu fin

- sigues siendo la misma de siempre querida Videl no has cambiado nada - logra escuchar Videl un voz masculina y familiar mientras se acerca y es revelado el verdadero amo del mal

- es..es..es im..imposible no puedo creerlo Gohan - dice incrédula sin crees lo que sus ojos veían este era otro Gohan uno malvado se veía en sus ojos no reflejaban esa antigua pureas sin no todo lo contrario poseia una armadura tipo saiyajin oscura al igual que una capa


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Universo 6 , Sin Saiyajin **

- es...es...es im..Imposible no puedo creerlo Gohan - dice incrédula sin crees lo que sus ojos veían este era otro Gohan uno malvado se veía en sus ojos no reflejaban esa antigua pureas sin no todo lo contrario poseía una armadura tipo saiyajin oscura al igual que una capa

- que es imposible querida Videl que tu amado Son Gohan se haya convertido en una persona malvada - contesta el semisaiyajin con tono burlo mientras rodea Videl quien aun seguía en su silla

- tú no eres Gohan solo eres un estúpido patán solo eres la sombra de lo que él es - comenta furiosa la ojiazul al darse cuenta que no era el verdadero Gohan si no otro de otro universo - Cual es tu plan conquistar el mundo

- yo no deseo cosas tan estúpidas como esas, la tierra es un objetivo insignificante para mí - responde acercando se a la cara de Videl para oler su cabello – yo deseo algo más grande que eso, yo te deseo a ti – responde finalmente mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y malvada

- Parece que aún queda algo de humanidad en ti – contesta molesta la ojiazul mirando a todas partes – Donde se fue Izanami ahora

- digamos que está preparando una sorpresa para tu amado Son Gohan y sus nuevo amigos – explica el pelinegro

Dark Gohan (de esa manera no se confunde con el otro) había nacido después que el supremo kaiosama había liberado todo su potencia, luego de derrotar a Buu siguió probando sus nuevos poderes acabando con los últimos guerreros que aun quedaban incluyendo a su padre, dejando solamente a Dende para usar las esferas reviviendo a todos los terrícolas que ignoraran la existencia de las esferas a excepción de la Videl de ese universo , pero ella se reusaba en ser su reina , argumentando que prefería seguir muerta a estar a su lado , opto por suicidarse para que esa manera no poder ser revivida , Por otra parte Gohan junto a su nuevo aliado yusei se embarcaron en otro universo esperando que en ese estuviera Izanami y Videl

- Este es tu universo Kari – pregunta nuevamente Gohan observaba el lugar que era muy parecido a Satan City – este lugar se me hace muy familiar

- No , no se parece a mi universo , disculpa Gohan pero al parecer en este tampoco esta – responde kari con tono de misterio cada momento pareciera que Gohan no confiara en ella

- No estoy tan seguro puedo sentir un ki terrícola acercando , es más grande que el de un saiyajin normal – comenta Yusei señalando las montañas de donde provenía el poderoso ki

Antes que alguien pudiera comentar sobre la presencia una lluvia de energías cayeron del cielo en la misma dirección de donde provenía el ki, todos los esquivaron muy fácilmente entendieron que no eran bienvenidos en ese mundo, pero cuando se disperso el humo y el ataque se rebeló quien era el causante de todo

- Saiyajines , ustedes no son bienvenidos , váyanse antes que yo lo acabe como lo hice con Kakaroto y radiz - grita furiosa la ojiazul apuntando con una espada desde un edificio cercano

- Videl eres tu – dice sorprendido la guerrera que estaba al frente era Videl pero no era la que ella conocía si no que era de ese universo

- Supongo que es esa la terrícola que buscas es eso o solo que es su contra-parte de este patético universo – comenta desinteresadamente el hijo de Vegeta – esta terrícola tiene un poder similar al de Freezer en su ultima trasformación no es la gran cosa - comenta nuevamente el saiyajin pelinegro viendo como la ojiazul frunce el ceño

- eso lo que tienes en la mano es la espada Z - comenta impresionado Gohan viendo mas detenidamente a Videl

Lo que Gohan y los demás ignoraba era que ese universo Goku no se había golpeado la cabeza , convirtiendo se en el sanguinario kakaroto que casi extermina a la raza humana , siendo derrotado por Ten Shin han teniendo que huir al espacio gravemente herido por 6 años , regresando con su hermano Radiz conquistando la tierra durante 4 años siendo finalmente derrotados por Videl quien había sido entrenada por Krilin y Ten Shin Han

- Como conoces la espada Z - pregunta impresionada la ojiazul ya que muy pocas personas conocían dicha arma - habla asqueroso Saiyajin o quieres ser derrotado como los otros - amenaza la ojiazul

- bueno se ve que eres una gran guerrera - comenta Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acerca a la ojiazul - Porque no luchas conmigo si yo gano escucharas mi historia y si tu ganas nos iremos sin decir palabra - explica el hijo de Goku extendiendo la mano a Videl

- estas muy confiado Saiyajin - comenta desconfiada la pelinegra dándole la mano - Porque no te pones en guardia

El ex discípulo de Picolo había disminuido hasta el nivel de la ojiazul , no deseaba ganarle sino demostrarle que el era una buena persona diferente a los Saiyajin que ella había enfrentado , Pero para Yusei todo esto le parecía absurdo pero no podía hacer nada , Gohan aun superaba ampliamente sus fuerza solo debía observar

- Bardock , apuesto mi Rastreador a que la mocosa terrícola provoca a Gohan para que use su verdadera fuerza - comenta Yusei con una sonrisa arrogante mientras observa la pelea

- que te hace pensar que deseo apostar con un sujeto tan parecido a Freezer - responde molesto el padre de Goku si mirar al hijo de Vegeta

Por otra parte Videl observaba que esta pelea seria mas dura que las que había tenido , veía que Gohan luchaba y superaba su velocidad , fuerza y técnica , había luchado con otros guerreros que habían atacado a la tierra pero ninguno tan imponente como el

- je je eres muy fuerte incluso me atrevería a decir que eres aun no luchas con todo tu poder - comenta Videl mientras una gota de sudor cae de su cara - pero yo tampoco doble Kaioken - grita la pelinegra y la poderosa aura rojiza la cubre aumentando su fuerza , golpeando al hijo de milk quien lo había tomado por sorpresa

- eres impresionante jamas pensé que conocías el Kaioken - comenta Gohan limpiando se la sangre de su boca - pero aun no tienes la batalla ganada - dice el semisaiyajin aumentando el doble de su fuerza nuevamente

- sabia que esa no era toda tu fuerza eres impresionante podrías derrotarme cuando quisieras - comenta desanimada la ojiazul mientras a Gohan se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro de victoria - pero no significa que voy a aceptar tu trato , kaioken aumentado 10 veces - grita furiosa la pelinegra mientras aumenta hacia su máximo poder

- Debes estar bromeando tu cuerpo no soportara tan nivel de energía - grita preocupado mientras piensa " ella es admirable arriesga su vida para proteger a sus seres queridos " piensa el pelinegro aumentado su fuerza igualando a un Super saiyajin 2


End file.
